1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to permanently mounted streamline folding rooftop deck assemblies and expanding flotation bottoms for vehicles as described in Patent US 6,237,988xe2x80x94STREAMLINE ROOFTOP DECK FOR MOTORHOMES which claims . . .
A vehicle rooftop deck system comprising:
a plurality of streamline cowlings enclosing the perimeter of a vehicle rooftop;
a plurality of rooftop safety handrails which fold down to a low profile for travel, which fold upward for use, which enclose the perimeter of the rooftop when in the upward position, and which affix to the rooftop;
folding rooftop furniture, backs of which support the safety handrails, and which backs fold down to a low profile for travel and which backs fold upward for use, and furniture understructure which affixes the furniture to the rooftop and which affixes the streamline cowlings to the vehicle rooftop.
This invention is a rooftop assembly incorporating the streamline cowlings and furnishings structures of Patent Application 09/491,764 into a one-piece molded unit to simplify the manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to attach decks and cabins to the tops of mobile homes, campers, housecars, and other recreational land vehicles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,988 (Messano), U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,383 (Ferro 1973), U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,914 (Borum 1989), and UK Patent Application GB2168295A (Christos 1984).
While U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,383 (ferro 1973) claims a one-piece removably camper unit, it is not claimed nor intended to be a vehicle rooftop entertainment deck. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,914 (Borum 1989) claims a one-piece molded conversion roof for a vehicular van to increase interior headroom space, it is not claimed nor intended to be a vehicle rooftop entertainment deck. And while UK Patent Application GB2168295A (Christos 1984) claims a demountable upper deck with an upstanding circumambient wall for temporary use upon a vehicle, it specifically excludes upper decks affixed to vehicles.
And while U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,988 (Messano) discloses a xe2x80x9cpluralityxe2x80x9d of streamline cowlings enclosing the perimeter of a vehicle rooftop, the inclusion of a one-piece cowling is an improvement to the invention.
The present invention is a vehicle rooftop deck system enhancement to my previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,988 (Messano)xe2x80x94STREAMLINE ROOFTOP DECK FOR MOTORHOMES.